Patent Literature 1 discloses a machine tool including a spindle head, mounted to a column for up-and-down movement, for rotationally supporting a spindle at the end of which a tool is attached, the machine tool machining a workpiece, attached to a table, by relatively moving the tool and the workpiece in three axes of X-, Y- and Z-axes.
The machine tool described in Patent Literature 1 includes a cross rail disposed on a column for up-and-down movement. A saddle is mounted to the cross rail for horizontal left-and-right movement. The spindle head is mounted to the saddle.
The cross rail is guided in the up-and-down direction by a Z-axis guide, including a rolling type guide and sliding type guide. The rolling type guide includes a pair of guide rails disposed at the left-and-right ends of the column and extending in the up-and-down direction and rolling guide units mounted to the back of the cross rail to engage the guide rails. The sliding type guide includes sliding surfaces disposed on side faces of the column and formed perpendicular to the guiding surfaces of the rolling type guide, and sliders mounted to the side faces of the cross rail to slide along the sliding surfaces.